This disclosure relates to imaging systems and methods and in particular, imaging systems with pixel sensitivity adjustments.
In time-of-flight 3D applications, sensors detect modulated light responses for depth calculations. However, pixel tap sensitivity may be unequal due to various semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design reasons and limitations. The unequal sensitivities may cause erroneous results or prevent particular pixel structures from being used.